


The Right Tree

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You decide to spend Christmas in the traditional way with Beorn, even if he doesn’t quite understand it…or what you need for a Christmas tree.





	The Right Tree

“What are you doing?”

 

“Putting up some greenery.”  It was a simple answer, one your husband seemed to accept as he gave you an affirmative hum.  He was probably used to it now.  He had asked that same question so many times.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Hanging mistletoe.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Making cookies.”

 

Only the first time did he follow it up with a ‘why’.  He must have figured it was a mistake, as he never did it again.  But that was fine, he had plenty of duties to see to with the cold winter outside, so he stayed out of your way and let you prepare for your holiday. 

 

“Oh, sweetie?”  You asked him with a smile, turning to face him as he pulled on his coat.  At hearing you call to him, his lips turned up, his eyes brightening as he looked down to you.

 

“Yes, little one?”

 

His fingers reached up and drifted across your cheek lovingly, sending little shivers down your spine.  You never would have guessed it when you had first met him, but Beorn was a gentle giant, so caring and loving.  “Have I distracted you from your thought?”  He chuckled deeply, pulling you out of your mind. 

 

“A bit,” you admitted with a blush.  “I need a tree.”  You watched as his face twitched in confusion at your words.  His eyes searched yours, as if they held the answer, before looking to the wood stacked by the fireplace.

 

“We have plenty of wood.”

 

You sighed and gave a soft chuckle.  “Not to burn, to decorate!”  You pulled him down for a sweet kiss before giving his butt a little pat.  “A little taller than you, okay?”

 

With that, you turned back to the greenery you had collected and started decorating again.  Beorn watched you for a moment before moving, giving you a sweet kiss on the head. 

 

“I will bring you your tree.”

 

“Thank you!”  You called to him as he left.

 

000

 

You looked to Beorn and then back to the thing in his hand.  “Uh…what’s that?”

 

“Your tree.”  The look on his face told you that he expected you to beam at him, wrap your arms around his neck, and give him a sweet kiss like you usually did when he got home.  But you didn’t and his disappointment was evident. 

 

“That’s not a tree…that’s a dead stick.”  You poked it and one of the brittle branches snapped.  “I need like a tree…something with needles.”

 

Beorn sighed, setting the “tree” against the wood pile.  You snatched up one of his hands and kissed it.  “I’m sorry, but a Christmas tree is very specific.” 

 

He nodded before pulling you close to him.  “For your…Christmas…I will find the tree you need.”

 

“Thank you, love.”  You let him lift you up into his arms, leaving your feet to dangle as he placed a tender kiss on your lips.

 

“I will be home by dinner.”

 

000

 

“Uh…”  You didn’t ever reach for the tree this time, honestly, it scared you.  “Is this supposed to be my tree?” 

 

“One with needles.”

 

Needles.  Yeah, those weren’t needles, those were pointy spines that stuck from the limbs, a very effective defense mechanism of sharp thorns.  You looked it over as Beorn spoke.  “You don’t like it?”  With a sigh, not even waiting for your response, he set it against the burn pile.

 

“It’s not that, just—Oh MY GOD YOUR HANDS!” 

 

You grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chair before gathering some rags and water.  The plant defended itself well against him, tearing his hands to shreds. 

 

You took care to wrap each cut one, being gentle with each little cut, cleaning it and applying a healing salve.

 

“I’m so sorry.”  You whispered to him as you wrapped up the final bandage.  “Let’s just forget about the tree, alright?  Everything else is set, let’s just enjoy some time together.”

 

Beorn said nothing, only pulling you onto his lap and holding you close. 

 

000

 

You walked the edges of the woods, collecting fallen branches and limbs to take back for extra fire wood.  As cold as it had been, the pile was being burnt quickly, especially with all your extra cooking and baking for the holiday. 

 

You were happy to celebrate with Beorn, even if he didn’t quite understand it all.  He was still supportive, helping where he could to get everything ready.  It was a shame about the tree, but you didn’t want to risk any more adventures.

 

A pang of guilt hit you as you recalled his torn up hands.  When you said a tree with needles, you thought you had been clear.  Damn, you felt so guilty, no matter what Beorn had said.

 

Making your way back home, you thought of ways to make it up to him.  You already had a loaf of honey bread rising, maybe something even more?  SO lost in thought, you walked right past your husband without noticing, making him reach out to you and pull you back in.

 

“Beorn?”  You giggled as his hair tickled your cheek as he lay ever so tempting kisses on your neck.

 

“And what of this one?”

 

He turned you so you looked to the corner, stepping away to show it off.  “Is this your Christmas tree?”

 

The dark green needles almost shone in the firelight.  It was placed in a newly made stand so it wouldn’t tilt, little decorations hanging form the branches.  It stood tall, the top nearly brushing the roof of the already massive home.

 

“Is it not right?”  Beorn’s voice held such sadness, thinking he had let you down again.

 

“No!  No, it’s perfect!”  You ran to him and jumped up into his arms, kissing him wildly.  “I love you, so much, you perfect…sexy…bear man, you!”  You spoke each word between a barrage of kisses.

 

Beorn held you tightly, a truly beautiful smile spreading across his face as you lavished him with love.

 

“Merry Christmas, my big brown bear.” 


End file.
